


Stay

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Leaving Home, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The prompt was "things you said while you were crying"In which Robbie Rotten is planning on leaving Lazytown for good, but Sportacus doesn't want him to.





	Stay

“I don’t want you to leave.” Sportacus looked scared. Really, truly scared. “Please, Robbie….” His voice cracked and a tear rolled down one cheek. 

Never in his life had Robbie Rotten seen Sportacus be anything but happy and upbeat. There was the one time he had gotten mad, but that was just it: one time. And now here he was, actually crying and……….and asking Robbie to stay.

“Why?” his voice came out harsher than he wanted it to. “You and those brats don’t need me for anything anymore and–”

“No!” Sportacus was really crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks nonstop, and he shook his head too fast. “No, that’s not true! The kids still need you!   _I_   need you!”

“You need me?” Robbie asked, hating how he suddenly felt hopeful. 

Sportacus nodded, desperate. “Yes, I need you! Robbie, you’re the whole reason I’m even in Lazytown in the first place, remember? If you leave then I’ll have to leave too and……and I like it here. It’s my home.” He finished quietly, the last few words just a whisper, eyes cast down. 

He was still crying and Robbie’s damn soft side hated it. This was Sportacus, the worlds largest puppy. If he wasn’t happy, how could anyone else be? Besides, he had never really been confident in his plan to move out of Lazytown. Hell, he only had one suitcase with him. Everything else was still back in his layer. Dumb.

Robbie sighed heavily, as if this was the last thing on earth he wanted to do, and gave a short nod. “Fine. I’ll stay.”

Sportacus looked up and in an instant that grin was back on his face. “Really? You mean it?”

“Yes. Fine. Whatever.”

Sportacus lit up like a Christmas tree, and began wiping away the tears that were now coming harder than before. 

“Why are you still crying?” asked Robbie, slightly annoyed.

“Because I’m happy, Robbie!” 

“I hate you.”

Sportacus was practically glowing, his smile lighting him up like a star as he pressed a kiss to the side of Robbie's mouth. “I love you too.”


End file.
